Should I Tell Him
by Candace Storms
Summary: Candace is everything any girl dreams to be. She has a secret thought. Will she tell bradin? Will Bradin and Candace become something more?
1. A Day On The Pier

**Should I Tell Him**

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you are familiar with. I only own Candace and any character affiliated with her. Don't steal this story please. I created it.**

**Author's note: Please at least feel free to or try to review. I want to know what you guys think. I only take constructive criticism. No flames please.**

Walking in from school, Candace walked in the front door to find an empty house.

Candace sighed. She then sat back and laid down, unsure of what she should do, due to the fact that she was left alone for the weekend. Her mom was on a business trip, that was for sure, her Dad, well she knew, but as for that she could not tell anyone. Not one person could know. Especially her mother. Not even her best friend.

Walking up the hallway to her room, she then saw a picture of her mom and dad on their wedding day. It sent chills up her spine, since she knew her Dad's secret. She knew that he was cheating on her mom, but she could not tell her under penalty of abuse and death. She hated to keep this a secret from her mom, but since her dad threatened to kill her and her mom if she found out, she did as she was told, because she did want hurt her mom or herself.

She then sighed. Walking up to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. Starting on her homework, only to be bored an hour later…then decided to go down to the pier and see if anyone was there. After leaving her mom a note, she started on her way.

It was a beautiful day on the pier. Candace couldn't have agreed more with that herself. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. As far as she could tell, it was perfect day. Still, she continued to walk. She then came to the steps, but she didn't carefully watch her step like she should have.

She then tripped right after she stepped of off the steps. She then noticed that she had fallen in someone's arms. She then looked up to find that someone to be a guy. A very hot guy at that, she thought. She then noticed that it was Bradin Westerly, the hottest guy in her school. _What I would give to be noticed by him_, she thought.

"So, is there anything I could do for you?" Bradin asked, breaking her trance.

"I…..um, no thank you" Candace replied, flattered at the fact that Bradin was speaking to her.

"Are you sure? I would not mind taking you somewhere. Would you like for me to walk with you to your house?" Bradin flirtatiously asked.

"I actually would not mind that," you replied. Bradin smiled at this.

You then tried to walk, but then you couldn't because you had somehow managed to hurt your ankle. You tried to walk, but you couldn't even put weight on your foot.

Bradin, noticing this, decided to do something. He then went over to Candace.

"Climb on" he said. Candace refused, but he still knew that she wanted to.

"I wouldn't mind but I'm probably too heavy for you," Candace said.

"You are not. You probably don't weigh anymore than a hundred pounds. I say you weigh under a hundred pounds, so climb on" Bradin said, knowing that she could not and would not refuse.

Sighing, you climb on, careful not to bruise your already sprained ankle.

"_I could so get used to this,_" you thought as he carried you home.


	2. You and Bradin

**Disclaimer Once again, I own nothing that you people are familiar with. I own everything that you are not familiar with, so please don't steal.**

**Author's note:**

**Thank you to SecondStarToTheRigh15 and xoCaliBabiox for reviewing and giving constructive criticisms. I hope to learn more form you guys as writers in becoming a better writer. I hope you guys read more of my stuff.**

Bradin then took me to my house. Well I actually took him to my house to be more specific. He put me down and then asked if he could come inside.

"Make yourself at home," I told him. He then took the hint that he was welcome in my house.

I then tried to get up off of the couch, but my sprained ankle would not allow me to, so I gave up trying to get off the couch. I must have looked like a fool in front of him.

"Can't get up?" Bradin asked.

"No duh. What made you think that?" I replied sarcastically.

"The fact that you were trying to get off of the couch, but ended up falling back onto it all the same," he said in ha-ha-you-know-I-am-right tone.

"You want me to help you?" he asked.

"Let's see. ………………staying on the couch all day or a hot guy helping me up…………….I choose the latter," I replied flirtatiously.

"Fine. I'll help you up." He said as he walked across the room. He then went over to the couch and he started to help me up, but me, being the flirt I was, decided to have fun with this. Instead of letting him help me up, I pulled him onto the couch.

"Flirting are we?" he asked. He then continued flirt with me and keep me looking his way.

Feeling very awkward with this, I decided to tease him a little bit. I then leaned in to kiss him, but then I pulled away. I wanted to make him think that I like him, but that I am playing hard to get.

"Hey wait a minute! Come back here you tease!" He half yelled, half said. "You're gonna pay for that one Candace!"

I then laughed to your self knowing that your plan was working on him. Little did I know that he was sneaking up on me.

"Gotcha!" he yelled knowing that he caught me off guard.

"Darn, this guy is smart," I thought. "Most of the guys I know would've have backed off after I do something like that."

"Say what?" Bradin asked.

"Oh nothing," I said, covering up the fact that there was indeed something.

Bradin and Candice P.O.V.

"So where are your parents?" Bradin asked.

"They went away for the weekend. They are both on business trips." I replied.

"Yeah, I understand. I don't like it when my relatives all go away on business sometimes. At other times however, they can get annoying and it can be really nice to have a break every once in a while."

"Yeah but my parents and I are actually getting along right now. Most other times, I would be glad they are gone, but I kind of miss them right now, but on the bright side I am glad that I have the house to myself," I replied with a grin.

"Sometimes I feel the same way," Bradin said.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Bradin questioned.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked.

"Just wondering. Ava said I should invite someone over to dinner tonight. Would you like to come have dinner with my family? They would be delighted to have you over for dinner." He asked, hoping I would say yes.

"You know what? I think I'll take you up on that. It will be boring tonight since I will probably have the house to myself anyway and I would not have to cook, so that will be a yes. I would love to join you and your family for dinner, Bradin Westerly." I said, taking him up on his offer.

"In the meantime, would you like to go hang out on the pier? We have a couple of hours to kill."

"I would like that." I said.

"Oh and by the way watch your step" he said making you blush.

"I'll be outside in five," I told him.

I then went up to my room to change, because my clothes had ripped on the pier, due to my fall.

"Dang, he isn't a jerk after all! People really do understand the populars," I thought aloud.

I then grabbed my cell and wallet. I then grabbed my jacket and ran outside, completely unsure of tonight's events……………………..


	3. Dinner with Bradin's Family

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, you know I don't own the stu****ff. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing ff. I'd be a millionaire and I would be able to do pretty much anything I want to. I however, wished I owned the ever so hot Bradin. I own nothing that you are familiar with. I do however own stuff that you are not familiar with, so please don't steal. If you do, I know what to do to get you banned from the site. I do own the song at the end.**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to SoMuch4MyHappyEnding, ****xoCaliBabiox****JustTheGirl07****, and ****kbg17223**** for reviewing. I will seriously try to take into consideration whatever you guys say to enrich my stories and make 'em better for all ff readers out there :o) I will try to check out all of your stuff whenever I have time. Please let me know what you of my song at the end. I wrote it on the spur of the moment, so please let me know. Also, if you are reading, please at least try to review. If you can't I understand. There's no harm in having a life. Now, on with the story.**

Turning, the doorknob, I looked around to make sure that I did not forget anything. I closed the door. I made sure to lock it. Suddenly something jumped me. I'm not kidding.

"What the…………………." I trailed off as Bradin jumped me.

"Don't you ever jump me again," I hissed.

"Sorry I just could not resist," Bradin countered.

"Well, be that way. See if I ever flirt with you again," I countered, but then covered my mouth. "Darn, I need to stop saying stuff like that!" I thought.

"Okay………………….." Bradin thought. "What is up with her?" he muttered aloud.

"Say what?!" I said feeling very odd and out of place

"Oh nothing," Bradin said. He then mentally slapped himself.

"So what are we going to do today before you take me to your house?" I asked breaking his trance.

"I…………..um………….don't know," he replied, still in a trance.

"Hello, earth to Bradin! Report to Earth," I said while snapping my fingers in a z-like motion.

"What??...Oh right," he said, coming back to reality.

"Took you long enough," I muttered sarcastically.

"Candice, I think we should go to the pier now," Bradin said.

"I agree with you on that. Now let's go!" I said, hoping that Bradin would get of his butt.

Much to your delight, he did.

"Last one there has to be nice to Mrs. Roberts tomorrow!" (She's my nasty homeroom teacher. Think Mrs. Darbus from High School Musical)

I then ran all the way to the pier without stopping. Bradin could not even keep up.

I then got to the steps and waited on Bradin.

"Ha-ha," he grumbled. "Go ahead and laugh."

"Gladly," I replied. I then laughed my head off.

"I hope you have fun being nice to Mrs. Roberts tomorrow," I bragged knowing that I didn't have to.

"Go ahead. I'll get you back blondie," he taunted.

"Sure. I am so scared of Bradin Westerly," you taunted back "Not!" I replied sarcastically.

"Keep saying that Chandler." "I am known to do what I say and say what I do" Bradin said.

"I will definitely keep that in mind," I said, knowing that he would not live up to that.

"Go right ahead Chandler. You are in for interesting night tonight," Bradin said.

After an hour of walking around the pier, I was pretty much tired of window shopping and listening to angry shoppers and mad store owners.

"You know what?" Bradin asked me.

"What?" I replied.

"Let's go to the beach," he said sensing that we were both bored.

"Yeah, I agree"

"I can watch you surf," I said.

"Yeah, I kind of want to surf anyway if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I can learn from watching you," I replied.

"Yeah I guess you could," he said, acting very cocky.

"Hey watch the ego," I said.

"I'll be back in a few," he said while running towards Jay's surf shop.

He then went to Jay's surf shop and got his board and board short. He had already changed into his board shorts when he was at Jay's surf shop.

He then grabbed his board, paddled out, and got on it. He then sat there, waiting for a wave.

Suddenly one came. It was huge. I mean it was even bigger than the world record.

"Man oh man," Bradin thought. "This is gonna be a hard wave to ride."

He then braced himself, paddled towards it.

He stood up on his surf board and surprisingly stayed on. I would have probably fallen off my surfboard if I tried to ride one that big.

"I have to take a picture of him riding this," I thought. I then grabbed my camera out of my purse. I then aimed for a perfect angle of him riding the wave. I found one and snapped the shutter.

"What is she doing?" Bradin thought as the wave washed in. He then realized that she had taken a pic of him surfing that wave. He then looked at his watch. "Dang," he thought. "It's five till five and dinner is at 5:30. We need to get home since Ava's probably starting dinner," he said to himself. He then paddled in and walked onto the shore. He then dried himself off.

"Candace?" he yelled.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"We need to go to my house now. Ava is probably starting dinner." He told her.

"Okay," I replied. I then got my things together and put my camera back in my purse so Bradin would not notice that I was taking pics of him surfing.

I then walked with Bradin to his house. I was nervous. "Will his parent's like me?" I mentally asked myself.

I then walked up to his house. It was pretty on the outside.

He then opened the door for me. I thanked him and then I went inside.

I found Ava finishing up dinner. It looked and smelled so good. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but it looked good. I felt very nervous since I was someone's house and I didn't know anybody else but Bradin. So I decided to sit on their couch and make myself comfy. Hopefully these people would not mind, I thought.

Ava then picked something up off the counter to put up, and then happened to look my way.

"Oh hi," she said, walking over to me. "You must be a friend of Bradin." She could sense I was a little uncomfortable and nervous.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. "I am in all his classes and I know who he is. I'm not sure if he would classify me as a friend, seeing how we just met an all," I thought to myself.

"Bradin will be down in a few. He's upstairs taking a shower. In the meantime, let me know if there is anything you need," Ava offered. I was in shock. This nice lady did not even know me and she was treating me like an old friend. Well not an old friend, but you know what I mean.

Bradin then came out from the bathroom in Khakis and an Abercrombie tee. I had to admit he looked really hot.

'Sorry if I didn't introduce you to anyone. When we came in, my aunt made me take a shower. I think we both know why." He said, making me grin.

"It's okay if you didn't I mean we just met, so I understand if you want to get to know me better before I get attached to your family."

"No it's okay. I don't mind." He said.

"Alright, if you insist," I said while taking a seat on the couch.

"Well anyways, there's Derek, my younger brother, Nikki, my younger sister and I am the oldest. There's also Jay, Susannah, and Ava. Jay is a friend of Ava. Susannah is Ava work partner and friend. Ava is my aunt.

"I don't want to pry," I asked. "But why do you live with your Aunt?" I understand if you don't want to tell me. You can tell me as soon as you're ready to. I won't push you into doing something you don't want to do." I said, trying to tell him that I was okay with him telling me whatever he didn't want to tell me.

"My parents died in a flood in Kansas. They went to sandbag the river, but they never came back because the levees broke," Bradin explained. You then noticed he got a little bit sad.

"It's okay, I understand. I lost my dad. I know what it is like to lose a parent. It sucks," I said, trying to make him feel better."

"Well anyway, that enough sadness for now," Bradin said. "I hear Ava calling everyone to dinner."

I then walked in to the dinging room of the house. Everything looked very nice and in place. "This family has very good taste," I thought as you sat down at the table. "I hope am not intruding or imposing on these people."

"So Bradin, will you introduce us to your friend," Ava said as she brought out the mashed potatoes and chicken. She looked at him questioningly.

"Oh yeah, I would love to," Bradin replied. "Everyone, this is Candace Chandler. She's very nice and I would love it if you guys, if you haven't already, please make her feel welcome around here.

"Will do, Bradin," everyone said.

"So Candace, how long have you known Bradin?" Ava asked.

"About a couple of days," I replied. "We met a couple of days ago."

"Interesting," Ava remarked.

"Pass the chicken Ava," Jay asked. Ava then passed him the chicken.

"So Candace, what do you do?" Jay asked. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to surf and dance. I am also an avid performer," I said shyly.

"Well, what do you do on stage?" Susannah asked.

"Lots of things," You will have to see," I said, leaving them hanging.

"Wow…………….let's hope Bradin hangs on to this one," Susannah whispered to Ava, Ava nodded.

"So what do you guys do?" I asked shyly.

"Well, I am fashion designer, Susannah is my work partner, and Jay is a surf shop owner," Ava replied with a grin.

"Yeah pretty much everything Ava said," Susannah and Jay replied in between bites.

Do you go to the same school as Bradin?" They all asked.

"Yes," Bradin and I said at the same time.

Dinner with Bradin's family turned out to be great. Everybody was really nice. I hoped Bradin would let me have dinner with his family again. I had such a great time," I thought.

"Well anyway, thanks guys for letting me come have dinner with you guys. I hope I didn't intrude or impose," I said.

"You surely did not do either," Ava said. "You're welcome here anytime."

I then excused myself from the table and thanked them again and left.

Wow……………………..Bradin's family is really something," I thought. "They don't even know me and yet they're treating me like I have known them for years."

"That was awesome," I said to myself as Bradin walked me home.

"So did you enjoy tonight?" Bradin

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did." "Your family is so nice. And they don't even know me!" I replied.

"That's my aunt for you. She always welcomes people into her house." Bradin said.

"Well anyway, thanks. I had a great time." I told him.

"It was my pleasure." Bradin said.

"Well I guess we should be going our separate ways now," I said, feeling something awkward between me and Bradin. The silence between us felt very weird and I wanted it to go away, but part of me wanted it to stay for some reason.

"Yeah, I can agree with you on that," Bradin said awkwardly.

I then turned to go into my house. I waved goodbye to Bradin and went inside.

I locked the door behind me and I went up to my bedroom. I got out my laptop, plugged it in, and turned it on. I then hook my camera up to my computer and I uploaded all my pix on it. I then took the one of Bradin riding the monster wave and set it as my background.

I then turned it off. And got out my guitar. I made sure no one was around.

"_I would say what's on my mind._

"_I would go and try to/make my move/ but I just can't seem to/_

_Try to let you know how I feel/I don't know what's going on/_

"_I would let you know/but you have me in a trance/It took just a glance/to _

"_Fall hard and let myself/get lost in your eyes/………..I don't want to wake up from this dream/It just feels too real/Is it even true/Worth the risk?/ Should I even take a chance/is it more than a crush/_

_Should I even go there/make a move/let you know that I/wish that I could tell you/I wish could let you know that/I clearly want to/_

_/be with you/be your girlfriend and always be your/friend that you go to/for anything/be by your side/ and be your best friend/"_

_/Could it even work and would be worth your while/Do you want to be my best friend/_


	4. Lunch and A Surprise Party

**Authors Note: Thanks to ****kbg17223****JustTheGirl07****SecondStarToTheRight15****, and SoMuch4MyHappyEnding for reviewing. I will seriously take to heart what you guys said I will try my best to apply that to this story. Should I include more songs in here, or does that make it too cheesy? Also, thanks for making my day by reviewing. If you are reading this, please at least try to review. If you can't I understand. There is no harm in having a life. The only reason I ask you to review is because I want to know what you think of the story. Questions, comments, constructive criticisms, and snide remarks are always welcome. (No offense to anyone!)**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah. I don't own Summerland. I would be making this into an episode if I did.**

"Beep……beep….beep," my stupid alarm sounded. "Ugh, I want to throw it against the wall," I muttered. I then pushed the snooze button. "Life is so perfect when you can sleep in."

Twelve minutes later………………I still did not want to get up. I then tried to throw my alarm clock against the wall. I however, did not succeed, because my alarm clock is so heavy. I then decided just to get up, since I know I'll have to anyway.

I then got dressed in soffees and an Abercrombie tee. Yep, I can buy brand name stuff because both my parents are rich. My mom works for a record label and so does my dad. As a matter of fact, they own a major record label. They own Hollywood Records. They help and mentor new singers and they also help signed singers record albums. They even help them write their songs. Basically, they help famous singers.

Anyways, I then brushed my teeth and put in my contact lenses. I then went and decided to lay around and be bored, since my parents still aren't home yet.

"Hmmm, what's on TV?" I asked my self. After that, I turned the TV on, only to be bored.

Suddenly my cell phone went off. I then pulled it out of my pocket.

I then looked at the screen. It said I had a voicemail. I then put my phone to my ear and pressed talk.

"You have one new message," The automated voice said.

"Hi this is Bradin. Just wanted to know if you were free today. I wanted to take you somewhere. We could have fun on the beach and possibly grab lunch somewhere. I know your parents are not home and that you possibly might not have plans so, please call me back when you get this. Call me back at 591-7077. Thanks!"

I then was surprised at this. First off, how the heck did Bradin get my phone number? Much less, my cell phone number. Second, how could he guess that I possibly don't have any plans, today? I have all these questions and so much more. Maybe I should I call him back," I thought. "You know what, I will call him back," I told myself. Who knows, maybe I'll find out all the answers to my questions and so much more.

I then picked up my cell and dialed the number.

Anxiously, I waited.

"What would he say," I mentally asked myself.

More important, "what the heck would he think?"

"What the heck?" I thought. Why I am asking myself these questions?"

Suddenly I heard his voice over the line. "Hello?" he answered.

"Um, hi, it's Candace," I awkwardly answered, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Oh hi, Candace. What's up?" he pleasantly asked.

"Oh nothing much," I replied.

"So I see, you got my message," he replied awkwardly. "Do you have any plans today," he asked.

"No, I don't have any plans today. My calendar is clear," I replied.

"Well how about we meet on the beach and decide what to do from there," he replied.

"Will do," I replied.

"Same here," Bradin said.

Hanging up the phone, I sighed. "What I am going to found out about this guy?"

After leaving a note in case, my parents came back, I started on my way towards the beach. My cell then alerted me to let me know that I had a new text. I ignored it and turned around to see Bradin.

"So what do you want to do today? I'm up for anything." I heard him say.

"What you said," I replied.

"How bout we grab lunch?" he asked.

"That's fine with me. I tried to cook myself breakfast this morning, and let's just say that it did not go too well." I said, recalling the fact that I screwed up my toast and pancakes.

Bradin laughed.

We walked into Tiki Squeeze. I saw Cameron, who was working the cash register. I was kind of confused, yet amazed that I had run into him. "Why is Cameron working here? He is supposed to be at his Aunt's house in Anaheim for the summer," I thought, but decided to push the thought of that away. For some unknown reason, I feel awkward right now.

He was over at the register ringing up a customer. When the customer left, he then turned towards me.

It was until he turned around that he spotted me at the register. Man, I have never felt this awkward before.

"Oh, hi Candace! What's up?" he greeted.

"Oh nothing much," I replied awkwardly. I then walked away to find Bradin sitting at a table a not too far from the front, but not too far from the back either. I hoped that he had not seen what had happened at the cash register.

"I wonder what happened at the register," Bradin thought. He was getting more and more impatient by the minute. "I wonder what's going on?" he thought.

"Hmmm," Bradin thought. "I know something is up," he mentally told himself. "That's complete nonsense," Bradin told himself. He then shrugged it off and was interrupted when I came to the table. He decided to talk about it later.

"So how is it going this weekend?" Bradin asked.

"It is going great," I replied. "You?"

"Same." He replied.

"Are you looking forward to this summer?" "I know I am."

"Heck yes! No school equals lots of fun." Bradin replied, enthused.

"Do you have plans for the summer?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah I'll be gone for two weeks at least. I have to go to camp this summer. My parents are sending me. I'm pretty sure they are just trying to get rid of me for a couple weeks," I answered sheepishly.

"I have to be at some surfing comps this summer. I have two one-week long comps in Hawaii this summer. It should be interesting."

"That sounds fun." I countered.

"So tell me more about yourself," I asked.

"Well I am seventeen. I go to Playa Linda High. I will be a senior in the fall. I am on the surf team. I have two siblings that are named Nikki and Derek and I live with my aunt." He answered.

"So tell me more about you. What are you into?" Bradin asked, hoping to ignite a conversation.

"I am sixteen. I go to Playa Linda High and I am a sophomore. I am on the Volleyball team. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I live with my mom and my step dad."

"Cool to know," Bradin said. He wanted to ask her some other questions, but somehow, he couldn't quite figure it out.

"So………………….are you single?" He randomly asked. Suddenly not long after out food arrived. I was thankful for that, since I didn't want to answer that.

I bit into my Caesar salad. Bradin took a bite of sandwich.

Suddenly I broke the silence. "Hey Bradin," I said. "I want to ask you a question. If you really liked someone, but weren't quite sure how to tell them how you feel, what would you do?"

"Well, I would just be myself and tell the person the truth about how I feel. In other words, I would just be myself and give it to that person straight," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing," I said.

"Did something earlier happen that made you want to ask me this?" He questioned me.

"Not really," I answered, feeling guilty that I was telling a lie.

"Really? You took awhile paying for our food. Was Cameron at the cash register?" he kindly asked.

"Yes, Cameron was at the register. What makes you think that Cameron Bale has something to do with this?" I asked, feeling very curious as to what Bradin was getting at.

"I don't know I am just very curious about you right now," Bradin said

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, hoping he would say no. I really did not want to tell him the truth.

"I would not mind," he replied.

"You're going to be shocked at this, but Cameron is my ex," I confessed.

"What?" Bradin asked, surprised.

"We dated for about 6 months. We had some issues we couldn't work out."

"Okay, I did not know you and Cameron dated. That's interesting," Bradin remarked.

"Yeah, let's just say that he and I both wanted to see other people," I replied.

"So, no to pry, but how many girlfriends have you had?" I asked.

"I have had one girlfriend. She was a total jerk." Bradin answered.

"I know. I haven't had the best when it comes to relationships either," I said. "I know how it feels to be played."

"Yeah, my ex-girlfriend just used and manipulated me, so I have been their before,"

"Well, I don't want to pry, but you do still like him," He asked. He then mentally slapped himself. "Why did I ask that question?" he thought "Do I like her or something?" He asked himself.

I thought about what he asked for a moment. "Yeah, I still like him," I thought. "No you don't, you just want to use him to make Bradin jealous," the voice in your head said.

"Yeah, I probably do, but sometimes I am not sure," I answered.

Bradin then then thought for a moment. He knew he liked her, but he thought that she didn't like him. He knew he had a crush on her.

Little did he know…………………………………………………………..

Suddenly a cell phone went off.

I then pulled out my phone. It wasn't ringing. I then realized Bradin' phone was ringing.

"Bradin?" I said, trying to talk to him.

"Bradin, your cell phone is ringing!" I half yelled, half said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh……………sorry," he sheepishly said. He then answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Oh hi Lucas. What's up?" Bradin asked him.

"Nothing much," Lucas said. "Except there is this really cool surprise party that I am planning for Tanner. It's his birthday today and I was wondering if you could take him somewhere today if you can?"

"Hold on. Let me ask my friend first." He covered the receiver.

"Do you want to come with me to a party tonight? If you're afraid that there will be alcohol, don't worry. Tanners mom is very strict about alcohol at Tanner's parties. If he does sneak alcohol, I'll make sure no one slips any into your drink so you know……….." He rambled on.

"Bradin, cut it with the chatter," I said with a smile "Of course I'll go. Why would I miss out on a party?" I answered.

"Ok, Lucas, I will be there," Bradin answered.

"Roger that," Lucas relied.

"Peace out, man," he said, hanging up the phone.

Man, I am in for one interesting afternoon, I thought as we walked back to his house and got into his car, since Tanner lived a ways from where we we are.

Bradin and I went to go pick up Tanner. I braced myself for an interesting afternoon.

As, Bradin pulled into Tanner's drive way, I built up my confidence by telling myself that I would not drink that had alcohol in it.

"I wonder what will happen at this party tonight," I asked my self as Tanner came out to my car. "I can't wait," I mentally told myself. This is going to be fun, I am going to a party where I don't know anyone and alcohol maybe served. "Oh wow..." I thought.


	5. An Eventful Night

**Author's Note: Okay, SecondStarToTheRight15, ZacEfronIsHot, and****kbg17223**** for reviewing. Guys, I don't want to complain but this is kinda sad. 289 people viewed the last chapter. Only three reviewed. Do the math. I don't have a problem with you not reviewing just as long as you're enjoying the story. But, if at any time you are not, please drop me some constructive criticisms. Also, if you are reading this story please don't hesitate to drop me a review. I love hearing from you guys! I only ask you to review because I want to know what you think of this story. I don't do it because I want to be popular on here.**

**Also, I will be out of town for two weeks. So I maybe slow at updating or reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh already! I don't own the stuff. I wish I owned Bradin. (Haha………..I know I said that in the last chapter.)**

I looked over at Bradin driving. "Gosh, he looks so sexy when he is driving," I told myself. Pulling up to Tanner's house, he then parked the car and turned it off.

Bracing myself, I told myself that nothing would happen. I hoped I was right.

Bradin, sensing my mood, said, "Relax, Candace. It's a birthday party. Nothing bad won't happen. Loosen up."

"You know what?" I asked

"What?" he anwered, wanting to hear what I had to say

"You're right," I said with a grin.

"Thanx," he said.

"You're welcome," I replied.

I walked inside Tanner's house and hid, just like everyone else was. Suddenly we heard the door open. In stepped Bradin and Tanner. They flipped on the light.

"Surprise!" everyone, including me yelled.

"What the………………….?" Tanner thought.

"It's a surprise party, Tanner," Bradin said, laughing. I was dying trying to hold in my giggles.

"Well I'm gonna go get some pizza guys, wanna come Bradin?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Bradin answered.

I went over to grab some pizza. I also grabbed a drink a sat down. Bradin then joined me.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just the same old, same old," I answered bored.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what he wanted with me.

He then took me outside to the patio.

"Candace, I have a little favor to ask of you. We had Tanner's favorite band to come tonight, but they just called and told me that they can't come due to a scheduling conflict. So, I was wondering. I know you are a singer. I heard you singing along to _We Are Family_. I also know you are in the Chorus at school, so you can't say you don't know how to sing. Please?"

"But bradin!" I procrastinated.

"Come on Candace, you know you want to," Bradin said, hitting my weak spot. He knew that I loved to sing. I am just nervous right now.

"Just do a fun song," he said, begging.

"Alright, since you're begging, I'll do it."

"All Right!" He replied, enthused.

"Now, now," I replied, trying to tame his ego.

"I'll go let the stage crew know," he said.

"Stage crew!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I replied, flabbergasted at that.

"Yes, you heard me right," he said laughing.

I then sighed. I had just told someone that I would sing for them. It had been years since I've performed. I haven't performed since my Dad died of cancer. My mom never really supported me with my singing, so I saw no point, since I thought no one supported me. At least that is what I think.

Someone came up to me.

"Candace, you're on in five," some one told me.

"Thanx," I replied.

I then went behind the stage and took several deep breaths. I looked at my watch. Time to perform.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" I yelled in my best performance voice. "Look someone here asked me to sing since a certain band could not come tonight. So here goes nothing," I said to them, hoping they would not boo me off of the stage.

"Get up everybody and sing," I sang.

"Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by," I swooned. I then started my signature dance moves.

(And) And we fly just like birs of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
All of the people around us they say (they say)  
Can they be that close (thats right)  
Just let me say for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family (we are family)  
Get up everybody and sing  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me (i got all my sisters)  
We are family (oo yeah)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)

Oo yea  
We are family

Livin' life if fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of this worlds delights  
(High) High hopes we have for the future  
And our goals in sight  
(We) No we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family jewl

We are family (hey hey sing it to me)  
I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)  
We are family (o I can here you now)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)  
We are family (have faith in you and the things you do)  
I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)  
We are family (o yea)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
We are family  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Get up everybody and sing  
We are family (hey sing it to me!)  
I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)  
We are family (o I can hear you now)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing sing)  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me (yoo)  
We are family (oo yea)  
Get up everybody and sing (get up everybody)  
We are family (hey sing it to me!)  
I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)  
"We are family," I finished. I then struck a pose. I saw the crowd went nuts. 

I loved knowing that I could still engage a crowd. I then turned around. Everyone in the audience was applauding me. They were cheering for me. "Thanks guys for listening to me. I've got to go get some water." I then went and got some. Looking, back as I went to the stage, I saw Tanner.

"Hey, Candace! You did really well. I think the crowd still wants more," Tanner said. "Look."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Should I go sing some more? I mean, it's your birthday bash," I replied.

"Sure, Candace. It's been awhile since I had a girl sing at my birthday bash," he said flirtatiously

"Yeah, but……………….." I trailed off.

"Oh come on, you know you want to," he begged.

"Since it is your birthday, I will," I gave in. My voice felt kind of shot.

I walked over to the stage they had set up outside. It was nice. Not bad for Tanner's dad, I thought.

"Hi guys," I said. "I heard you want more," I said. The crowd then went crazy.

"Well, I am about to sing a song called complicated," I said. "You might have heard of it. This goes out to my ex. You know who you are."

The music then started. I started to go into the verse. This song perfectly describes what I feel about Cameron right now, I thought

"Uh huh, life's like this,"  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

I finish my second number.

"Any requests?" I asked. People started yelling stuff at me like crazy. I heard people yelling Drake Bell, Kelly Clarkson, Ashley Tisdale and so forth. I ended up singing He Said She Said, Miss Independent, and Be Good To Me. I decided to end the night with something fun.

I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

Now that I know that anything's possible  
I found a way, I found a way  
No one can break what is so unbreakable  
I found a way, I found a way

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

No one cares  
What you give  
You know you gotta live like you wanna live  
When it's time  
To be free  
You know you gotta be what you wanna be

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down

"So just turn around," I finished, making the crowd go nuts. I mean it was like a flipping concert for crying out loud. "Thanks for coming and letting me sing guys," I said into the mic. I then walked off stage. I went back to where Tanners butlers were serving food. They had just plopped a fresh pizza out of the oven, so I thought I would grab a piece. I then got a drink (a non-alcoholic one) and a slice of pepperoni pizza and sat down by Bradin. I looked over to see him grinning really big.

"So, what are you thinking about?" I playfully asked.

"Oh, you were so great up there. If only you knew how good you sound," he said.

"Um, thanks, Bradin," I said. Suddenly Tanner came up and sat next to me.

"You did really well, Candace," he told me. I smiled. I thanked him for the compliment. I then took a bite of pizza. Man, does this stuff taste wonderful, I thought.

"What Tanner said," Bradin told me.

"So Candace, how long have you been singing for?" Tanner asked me.

"I have been singing since I five," I told them both, leaving them in awe. I thought I saw someone. Suddenly I noticed something.Tanner was looking over behind me. I had my head turned away for a minute. It was like he noticed something weird. He then shrugged it off, when he noticed it was nothing. Or he thought so.

I then noticed something. My drink tasted a little weird. Dang, my head has never felt so heavy and hurt so much. I fell down and fainted, due to whatever was in my drink. Someone must have spiked it when I was on stage.

"Candace, are you okay?" Bradin asked me. Apparently I must have fainted.

Bradin then got up and checked me. He checked to make sure I had a pulse and was breathing. Apparently, I wasn't breathing, but had a pulse.

Oh crap, Bradin thought. She's not breathing. He then stood there.

"You idiot!" Tanner yelled. Give here mouth to mouth. People were starting to stare and gather around.

He then tilted my chin up, so I could get air. After that, he opened my mouth. He then breathed two short breaths. Nothing happened. He then breathed two more breaths into me. I then felt something weird in my throat. I then started to breath.

I started to speak, but Bradin cut me off. He continued to kiss me. I was too weak to fight back, so I just him work my magic on me. Man, he was so hot……………………………………….


	6. Two Things Part I

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to JustTheGirl07, kbg17223, SecondStarToTheRight15, and Kawahara Hikori for reviewing. Guys I don't want to be mean and complain but this is just plain sad. 620 people viewed the last chapter. 4 reviewed. Do the math. I'm not asking you to review just because I want to be popular on here, but because I want more feedback. I love hearing from you guys.**

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I am a dual-enrolled highschool student (I take college classes and get highschool and college credit for each class) that is recieving craploads of homework. I am also taking voice lessons and piano lessons. I also have church on sunday, so basically my scheduled is crammed. From this point on, I will try update at least once every two weeks. **

**Before I start the story, one reviewer mentioned something important. She asked me when does this story take place on the T.V. show. To answer her (and everyone elses questions about this if they have any questions regarding this matter) question, this story starts after Bradin breaks up with Sarah. I will now shut up and start the story.**

**Story Start:**

Bradin stopped kissing me, then he just looked over at me. He gave me a glance that said, "Shall I continue?" I just got up and shrugged, seeing as people were staring. I then asked if Tanner had a guitar in his room, he nodded, seeing that was his cue to leave for a minute. Bradin went to go get ice for his drink.

After he had gone to get ice, he walked up to me and whispered to me, "We can go outside if you want. No one's there."

"I'll take you up on that," I said. I picked up my drink and went to the porch. Bradin followed me close behind.

I sat down in one the chairs. Bradin did the same. The silence was so thick that you could have heard a pen drop.

"So what was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he answered.

"Excuse me, but I have only known you for two days, and here you were kissing me, just a couple minutes ago. What happened?" I asked, feeling curious as to why Bradin was kissing me.

"Someone spiked your drink when you were on stage. All I know is that it wasn't Tanner," he answered.

"I already figured that was what happened when I was on stage," I said. "Why else would I faint? It's not like, 'oh I'll drink something and fall to the floor.' I know someone spiked my drink. However, people do that to me all the time, so I am used to it. "

"Good thing you figured that out before you drank the rest of it. Who knows what would have happened?" Bradin asked.

"Let's not go there," I remarked.

"I'm with you on that," he said.

"So why were you kissing me?" I asked, wondering the heck he would do that.

"This is funny," Bradin thought. "She thinks I was kissing her. I was just giving her mouth to mouth," He thought to himself.

"Do you really want to know why?"

"That would be a yes," I answered.

"Ok here goes nothing," Bradin thought

"You passed out from what little you drank of your spiked drink. You weren't breathing and I had to give you mouth to mouth," Bradin answered, feeling very unsure of himself.

"Wow…," I said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I speak the truth," Bradin said.

"How interesting," I thought.

"But I can do that if you want," he answered sheepishly.

"Really because why would you want to? I am not exactly what every guy wants but…………..I trailed off as Bradin's lips crashed onto mine.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That for two things," Bradin said.

"What were those two things?" I asked, anticipating what the answer was

"Number one, to make you shut up about how you're not exactly what every guy wants. In my opinion, that's a bunch of bull, because you've got everything a guy could want. Good looks, brains, talent and the list goes on. Number two, well that was because I wanted to and because I felt like it was the right time to try it," he answered, leaving me speechless.

I sat there for a minute.

Would someone just pinch me?

Where is the catch this time?

Help me before I get used to this guy! I thought.

There is no freakin' way that this kid doesn't like me.

Oh man, was I wrong.

"Well?" Bradin asked.

"Could you pinch me?" I asked.

"Why?" Bradin pondered.

"Just do it," I told him.

"Ok," Bradin replied. After that he pinched me,

"OWWWWWWW!" I replied.

"Well you told me to pinch you," He said. "You didn't tell me how hard."

"Sorry. I not mad or anything, if that's what you're thinking. If I am not mistaken, you just told me that I am pretty, smart, talented, and that you kissed me because you wanted to. Am I right? I then thought, ok, I must be dreaming. 'Cause if I'm not then pinch me, 'cause I must be dreaming," I replied to a very dumbfounded Bradin, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You are," Bradin answered.

"Aw………..aren't you sweet," I replied.

"Yes, I think I'm very sweet," Bradin replied.

"Bradin."

"Yes," he replied.

"Watch the ego," I answered.

"Yeah, you've got a point there," he replied. "But that doesn't mean I always will."

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"Well if I spend too much time on watching my ego, then I wouldn't have time for this," he answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, oblivious to what he was hinting at.

"This," He said. He then leaned in, tilted his face, and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was so mind blowing. It was so passionate, yet longing.

I kissed him back, with all the fire that I had. I gave him kiss that said 'I want you, but do you want me back?' He must want me, because I felt him return the kiss. He leaned and kissed me gently, but with passion and fire all the same. It was even better than the first kiss we shared together. Man, this guy continues to amaze me.

He then pulled me close to him, cupped my chin with his hand and returned the kiss I gave him. He then backed me up against the wall and continued to kiss me. I continued to kiss him back. This went on for a while. I then heard a cell phone ring. It was Bradin's. He ignored it. We continued to embrace each other until we both felt the need to come up for air.

"Wow," I said. "That was…….."

"Awesome?" Bradin said.

"You could put it that way," I responded

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Bradin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it runs in my family," I replied.

"In that case, I need to kiss you more often, cause you are a good kisser," Bradin said.

"Thanks for the compliment." I replied.

"Would you like for me to walk you home?" He offered.

"Sure. That would be nice," I answered.

"Oh and by the way, you can hang out at my house if you want. Its boring on the weekend, because as you know, no one's home," I said, giving Bradin a hint that I enjoyed the kisses that he gave me.

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'll take you up on that. All the adults are out of town this weekend. Ava and Susannah are on some trip in Italy and Jay and Erika are in Hawaii with some friends. Nikki is at the house with her friend Amber and is probably watching _A Walk To Remember_. Before the Adults left, they said I could do anything, as long as I was home at midnight. It's only 9 o'clock, so we definitely have some time.

"What do you say to me grabbing a surprise from my house and me coming to your house after that? I won't be more than ten minutes." Bradin told me.

"Oh a surprise?"

"Yep," Bradin answered.

"I can't wait. I'll go to my house and wait for you. Got it?" I asked

"Got it," He said as he went over to his house.

I then hailed a cab. I got into the cab and told the driver my address. He drove there and I got paid him and thanked him. I walked up to my house. I unlocked the door and went inside. After locking the door and checking all of the other doors and windows, I went to the kitchen. I got out some flour, eggs, water, sugar, chocolate chips, and all of the other necessary ingredients to make Bradin's favorite dessert: chocolate chip cookies. I poured all of the ingredients in a bowl. I mixed it extra good to make sure that it was well mixed. I also made sure that I didn't leave any ingredients out. After completing all of the necessary steps, I then grabbed a cookie sheet, put it on a pan, greased the sheet, and put the dough the pan, in little, round balls. Man, is Bradin going to love his surprise. I then stuck the cookies in the oven and set the timer for half an hour. I went over to den to wait. I sat down my recliner. This is going to be one heck of a night, I thought.


End file.
